


Hinata Froyo

by ImmaKookieMonster, pandaTapJR, stArchaeopteryx



Series: Hinata? More like "Hoenata" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Remember this is a crackfic, Someone dies, but it was a trash crack death so i hope no one, i think i tagged all the volleyhoes??, i'm sorry if anyone cries, it's crack, no one take anything in this fic seriously, okay here's your official warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKookieMonster/pseuds/ImmaKookieMonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaTapJR/pseuds/pandaTapJR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stArchaeopteryx/pseuds/stArchaeopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone eats out Hinata.</p><p>((Kegayama does not approve))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Froyo

**Author's Note:**

> "There. It's done. Don't you dare try to post this."
> 
> I posted it. 
> 
> One day I'll be serious I promise.
> 
> ((One day I'll actually contribute to these shitposts))

Te volleibois are practicing outside in the sweltering summor heat.

 

“Jfc, this is so hot i could melt” Hinata panted bc he’s a dog. in summer.

 

“Bitch don’t complain” Kegayama scolded

 

“Lmao weaklings” Tsukishima said from a distance, because he’s been listening in on their conversation to see if there was anything he could poke fun at.

 

and then Hinata just freaking starts to melt??? right then and there

 

“HOLY SHIT HINATA IS MELTING” Kagayama screams

 

everyone gathers to try to do something abt it. Yachi is crying. Kiyoko pulls her aside. Their coach, I forgot his name for a sec but I remember it was Ukai is shaking Hinata’s melted down body.

 

“HINATA YOU CANT DIE ON US, YOURE THE PROTAGONIST!!”

 

but its too late bc Hinata melted into a puddle of orange goop

 

Keegeeyum and Tsukki start to cry as they try to hug Hinata’s remains

 

“IT WAS OUR FAULT! WE’RE TOO MEAN”

 

Kagayma covers his eyes to wipe away tears, but he tastey something sweet. “What the hell. his body tastes like orange froyo??????????????????????????????”

 

everyone else take scoops from Hinatas dead body. “holy moly he’s made of froyo”

 

and then they ate Hinata straight from the ground like fuckin animals. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus art by stArchaeopteryx!
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-l9ZouIJIGlM/VwcU_ECnplI/AAAAAAAAHiY/k_WiV3Tjc3AY_lvmEIkmGf0lB001a2NNw/s200/2016-04-07.png


End file.
